Round balers have become an integral part of the agricultural industry and a variety of different types of balers are currently in use. Balers can be either towed behind a tractor or be self-propelled. Balers often either use a system of belts that compress the bale or a system that includes a fixed chamber to form the bale. A wrap material is then applied to the finished round bale to aid in securing the bale. Typically after a bale is formed and wrapped, a tailgate will be opened and the bale will be ejected from the baler. During operation of the baler, it is desirable to open and close the tailgate as fast as possible to minimize the bale forming cycle time, thereby allowing the operator to become more efficient. However, it is also undesirable to slam the tailgate open and closed.
Therefore, improvements in tailgate sensing and operation are needed.